Ryu avenges his master
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: This is based on a plot in the UDON comics. Now with two extras called "Akuma's job" and "The jerk with a heart of gold."
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu avenges his master.**

**In the UDON comics, and I'm pretty sure it's canon in the games too, Ryu is an orphan and is adopted by a man named Gouken who also teaches him his fighting style.**

**In the comics (not sure if it's canon in the games), Ryu's adopted father and master of his fighting style is murdered by Akuma, Ryu's adopted uncle. Akuma gave in to the evil side of the fighting style Ryu has and now fights only for victory and for bloodlust. Ryu tries to avenge his master by fighting Akuma, but he is too strong for him and loses. Ryu then goes on a journey to fight other fighters and become stronger and not give in to the evil side of his fighting style.**

**Ahhh…Ryu you may be my favourite fighter but you do realize that there's an easy way to avenge your master's death. And here's how.**

**This takes place shortly after Ryu was defeated by Akuma the first time.**

Ryu and Ken went to the temple where they usually trained. Ryu then said…

"Alright, Akuma! Come on out! I'm ready for you!"

Akuma then came out from some bushes. "Don't you fools ever learn? You don't give in to your evil side of fighting. Hence you're not strong enough to meet me!"

"I will defeat you, Akuma, and it won't have anything to do with my fighting style!"

"And what's your plan then?"

Ryu and Ken then pulled out powerful handguns and opened fire on Akuma. Akuma ended up getting several bullets all over his body, the finishing touch was a bullet to his head. Akuma then crashed to the ground dead.

"Good plan." Ryu said to Ken.

"Yeh…see? That was much better than fighting people all over the world!"

**Or even if you don't like the idea of Ryu murdering someone. How about this. Remember that Chun-Li and Guile were coming to warn Ryu of Shadoloo?**

"Thanks for warning me of Bison." Ryu said to Chun-Li. "Listen, you said you were a policewoman, right?"

"Yes."

"My father was murdered by someone recently. It was my uncle Akuma. I need your help, me and my friend were attacked by him, not long ago, as you can see from me not looking my best."

Chun-Li was shocked "There's a murderer here! Thanks for saying something. Hey, Akuma come on out!"

Akuma then appeared. "Ha! You're less than a match for me! I'll paint the wall with your blood! I already beat Ryu and Ken, I can beat you too!"

"Can you beat this?" asked Chun-Li. Chun-Li then pulled out her service revolver and shot Akuma dead.

"Whoa…." Guile said in shock.

"I am the strongest woman in the world!" Chun-Li screamed.

**THE END.**


	2. Akuma's job

**One thing that concerned me about the UDON comics is while Ryu was fighting all these other fighters. What was Akuma doing all this time? What did he actually do for money? At first I was going to put this short in "Personal lives of the Street Fighters" but seeing as how this follows the UDON comics plot, I figure I'd post it here.**

**Hmmmm…..What Akuma does for a living…**

A club in Japan named "Clubbin' and Lovein'" in Japanese letters stood. Akuma stood as the bouncer and was top security for the place.

Suddenly his manager came out and yelled. "Help! Somebody drew a gun and is robbing the place. Akuma! How did this guy get by you!?"

"Don't worry, sir." Akuma smiled. "I was up for a bit of a challenge. I was tired of breaking up and throwing away drunks that started fights."

Suddenly Akuma rushed in like a bullet like a gun and performed his Shun Goku Satsu on all three gangsters.

Akuma's manager was impressed. "Wow!"

Akuma turned to his manager. "You should be thankful I didn't perform the full intent of my move on them. If so if would have killed them. I only seek bloodlust and victory from worthy warriors."

Akuma's manager smiled. "It's words like that, that make me glad you're top security!"

**THE END!**


	3. The jerk with a heart of gold

**The jerk with a heart of gold.**

**The following is based on some official Street Fighter artwork.**

Ryu stood facing Akuma in his cave. He was ready to avenge his father.

"I'll make you pay, murderer." He snarled at Akuma.

"I am no murderer. I only follow the honorary warrior code, Gouken's death was his fault, for not finishing me when he had the chance." Akuma replied calmly. "I am not evil, and I don't believe in mindless murder!"

"You are so full of it, it's unbelievable! That's it I'm gonna..."

"Er...excuse me?" A young voice interrupted Ryu.

Ryu and Akuma then turned to see a young boy.

"I was wandering in this cave and got lost. Can you show me the way out?"

Ryu was about to point directions when Akuma did it for him.

"Just go straight down here and turn right." Akuma pointed in the direction Ryu was standing.

"Thanks mister! You're a real nice guy!"

The boy exited. Akuma smiled and waved the boy goodbye. He then turned to Ryu only to see him giving him a very strange look.

"What?" He asked.

"I swear I will never understand you." Ryu closed his eyes.

THE END!


End file.
